Toll the Hounds/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Trade Paperback, US 1st Edition, 1st Printing ( ISBN 978-0-7653-1654-7 ). Other print/electronic editions may vary. * Cutter, an assassin * Scillara, his companion * Iskaral Pust, High Priest of Shadow, the Magi, God of the Bhokarala * Sister Spite, a Soletaken * Mogora, Iskaral's occasional wife * Barathol Mekhar, a tourist * Chaur, a gentle man * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Mallet, a retired Bridgeburner and healer * Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner * Fisher, a bard, a regular at K'rul's Bar * Duiker, once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * Bellam Nom, a young man * Rallick Nom, an awakened assassin * Torvald Nom, a cousin of Rallick's * Tiserra, Torvald's wife * Coll, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Estraysian D'Arle, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Hanut Orr, a Council Member in Darujhistan, nephew of the late Turban Orr * Shardan Lim, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Murillio, a consort * Kruppe, a round little man * Meese, proprietor of the Phoenix Inn * Irilta, a regular at the Phoenix Inn * Scurve, barkeep at the Phoenix Inn * Sulty, server at the Phoneix Inn * Challice, wife of Vidikas, daughter of Estraysian D'Arle * Gorlas Vidikas, newest Council Member in Darujhistan, past Hero of the Fete * Krute of Talient, an agent of the Assassins' Guild * Gaz, a killer * Thordy, Gaz's wife * Master Quell, Trygalle Trade Guild navigator and sorcerer * Faint, a shareholder * Reccanto Ilk, a shareholder * Sweetest Sufferance, a shareholder * Glanno Tarp, a shareholder * Amby Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder * Jula Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder * Precious Thimble, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder * Gruntle, a caravan guard on extended leave * Stonny Menackis, a caravan guard * Harllo, a child * Bedek, Harllo's 'uncle' * Myrla, Harllo's 'aunt' * Snell, a child * Bainisk * Venaz * Scorch, a newly hired bodyguard * Leff, a newly hired bodyguard * Madrun, a newly hired compound guard * Lazan Door, a newly hired compound guard * Studlock (or Studious Lock), a castellan * Humble Measure, a mysterious presence in Darujhistan's criminal underworld * Chillbais, a demon * Baruk, a member of the T'orrud Cabal * Vorcan, Mistress of the Assassins' Guild * Seba Krafar, Master of the Assassins' Guild * Apsal'ara * Kadaspala * Derudan, a witch of Tennes * K'rul, an Elder God * Draconus, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Korlat, a Tiste Andii Soletaken * Orfantal, a Tiste Andii Soletaken, Korlat's brother * Kallor, a challenger * Lady Envy, a bystander * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness, Knight of Darkness, Ruler of Black Coral * Spinnock Durav, a Tiste Andii * Endest Silann, a Tiste Andii wizard * Caladan Brood, a Warlord * Hood, the God of Death * Ditch * Samar Dev, a witch * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor Toblakai warrior * Traveller, a stranger * Shadowthrone, the God of Shadow * Cotillion, the Rope, Patron God of Assassins * Prophet Seech, the High Priest of the Fallen One, once a middling artist named Munug * Silanah, an Eleint * Crone, a Great Raven * Raest, a Jaghut Tyrant (retired) * Clip, Mortal Sword of Darkness * Nimander Golit, a Tiste Andii * Skintick * Nenanda * Aranatha * Kedeviss * Desra * Sordiko Qualm, a High Priestess * Salind, a High Priestess * Seerdomin * Gradithan * Monkrat * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Rood, a Hound of Shadow * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Pallid, a new Hound of Shadow * Lock, a new Hound of Shadow * Edgewalker, a wanderer * Dog walkers, two witnesses |-|Complete A-Z= A * Amby Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Andarist, a Tiste Andii, brother of Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin * Anomander Rake, Tiste Andii Soletaken Eleint, Son of Darkness, Knight of Darkness, Ruler of Black Coral Toll the Hounds, Chapter 2 * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Apsal'ara, (aka 'Apsalar'), Mistress of Thieves, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Aranatha, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit B * Bainisk, a worker at a mine outside Darujhistan * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Barathol Mekhar, a tourist in Darujhistan, a blacksmith * Baruk, High Alchemist and member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan * Bedek, Harllo's 'uncle', (i.e., his adoptive father) in Darujhistan * Bellam Nom, a young man in Darujhistan * ( The Benighted : see Seerdomin ) * Bhok'arala, small, fanged, monkey-like winged creatures, mainly found in Seven Cities * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Bormen, a bar owner in Darujhistan * Brevith Dreda, * Brokul, a debtor with badly overdue debts * Bucch, a conspirator in Black Coral * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess', aka 'Lady of the Earth' C * Caladan Brood, a Warlord * Carpala, late dueling instructor in Darujhistan, trainer of Murillo * Cartographer, an undead 'Master of Maps' * Cast, a Hound of Light * Challice, (aka 'Lady Vidikas'), wife of Gorlas Vidikas, daughter of Estraysian D'ArleToll the Hounds, Chapter 1 * Chaur, a gentle man, companion of Barathol Mekhar * Chillbais, a demon in Darujhistan * Clip, a Tiste Andii, the Mortal Sword of Darkness * Coll, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Cotillion, the Rope, Patron God of Assassins * Cowl, a High Mage of the Crimson Guard * ( Crokus Younghand : see Cutter ) * Crone, a Great Raven * Cutter, an assassin, (once known as 'Crokus'), in Darujhistan D * Delish, a daughter of Sepharla in Darujhistan * De nek okral, a bear war deityToll the Hounds, Chapter 18 * Derudan, a witch of Tennes and a member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan * Desra, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Dester Thrin, an assassin in Darujhistan * Detoran, a Bridgeburner * Dev'ad Anan Tol, a T'lan Imass, alive during the rule of the Jaghut Tyrant Raest in Darujhistan * Dillat, historian, author of the ancient work "Dark and Light" * Ditch, one of the Slain within DragnipurToll the Hounds, Prologue * Dog walkers, two witnesses * Doruth, a gate guard in DarujhistanToll the Hounds, Chapter 5 * Draconus, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Drethdenan, a Tiste in the time of ancient Kharkanas * Duiker, once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * The Dying God, a new god worshipped in parts of central Genabackis, associated with the drinking of 'Saemankelyk' E * Edgewalker, a wanderer * Elder, a builder of Azath Houses * Endest Silann, a Tiste Andii wizard in Black Coral * Enesdia, * Envy, (aka 'Lady Envy'), a bystander in Darujhistan * Esthala, * Estraysian D'Arle, a Council Member in Darujhistan F * Faint, a shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Fedel, a student of the dueling instructor Carpala Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9 * Fisher, a bard, (aka 'Fisher kel Tath') a regular at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan G * Gait, a Hound of Light * Ganoes Stabro Paran, Captain, Bridgeburners, 'Onearm's Host' * Gareb, a money-lender of questionable ethics in Darujhistan * Garsten, a player of the game, 'Kef Tanar', with Spinnock Durav and Seerdomin in Black Coral * Gaz, a killer in Darujhistan * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Ghennan, a Hound of Light * Giddyn the Quick, an assassin in Darujhistan * Gisp, an undead caravan driver * Glanno Tarp, a shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Gnaw, 'god-touched' Teblor hunting-dog in Karsa Orlong's home village * Gorlas Vidikas, newest Council Member in Darujhistan, past Hero of the Fete * Gothos, a Jaghut mage, often to be found in Azath Houses * Gradithan, a vicious thug in Black Coral * Gran, late grandmother of Scorch of Darujhistan * Grasp, a Hound of Light * Gruntle, a caravan guard on extended leave, Mortal Sword of Trake/Treach H * Hallyd Bahann, * Hanas, a Hound of Light * Hanut Orr, a Council Member in Darujhistan, nephew of the late Turban Orr * Harak, a conspirator in Black Coral * Harllo, a child in Darujhistan * Hegest, an old palace retainer * High Priestess of Darkness, a Tiste Andii in Black Coral * Hinty, a daughter of Myrla and Bedek in Darujhistan * Hish Tulla, a Tiste in the time of ancient Kharkanas * Hood, the God of Death * Hounds of Shadow, creatures of the Shadow Realm * Humble Measure, a mysterious presence in Darujhistan's criminal underworldToll the Hounds, Chapter 3 I * Ilgast Rend, * Irilta, a regular at the "Phoenix Inn" in Darujhistan * Iskaral Pust, High Priest of Shadow, Shadowthrone's Magus, God of the Bhok'arala * Iskar Jarak, the leader of the Ascendant Bridgeburners, aka Whiskeyjack * Itkovian, once the Shield Anvil of the Grey Swords of Elingarth, southern Genabackis J * Jalan, a Hound of Light * Jorrick Sharplance, an officer of the Crimson Guard * Jula Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild K * Kadaspala, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * ( Kagamandra Tulas : see Tulas Shorn ) * Kallor, a challenger, (aka 'The High King') * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor Toblakai warrior * Karsa Orlong's daughters, two Teblor Toblakai girls in Karsa Orlong's home village * ''K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8 * Kedeviss, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Kellanved, founder and former Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Kest, the captain of Sirik's private bodyguard in Darujhistan * Kilmandaros, an Elder Goddess * Korlat, a Tiste Andii Soletaken * K'rul, an Elder God * Kruppe, a round little man in Darujhistan * Krute of Talient, an agent of the Assassins' Guild in Darujhistan L * Laseen, an Empress of the Malazan Empire * Lazan Door, a newly hired compound guard in Darujhistsn * Leff, an old associate of Torvald Nom and a newly hired estate guard in Darujhistan * Lock, a new Hound of Shadow * Lord of the Galayn, a Soletaken Demon Lord, (aka 'Galayn'), one of the Slain within Dragnipur M * Madrun, (aka 'Madrun Badrun'), a newly hired compound guard in Darujhistan * Mallet, a retired Bridgeburner, healer, and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * '' Manalle, a Tiste in the time of ancient Kharkanas * 'Mappo Runt, a Trell, a long-time companion of Icarium * Master of the Deck, (aka 'Master of the Deck of Dragons') Ganoes Stabro Paran * '''Master Quell, Trygalle Trade Guild navigator and sorcerer * Meese, proprietor of the "Phoenix Inn" in Darujhistan * Menandore, * Mew, a daughter of Myrla and Bedek in Darujhistan * Milok, a gate guard in Darujhistan * Mogora, Iskaral Pust's occasional wife * Monkrat, a sinister figure in Black Coral * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness * Mule, a seriously mysterious creature - seemingly a mule of Iskaral Pust's * Murillio, a consort in Darujhistan * Myrla, Harllo's 'aunt' (i.e., his adoptive mother) in Darujhistan N * Nenanda, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Nimander Golit, Tiste Andii, son of Anomander Rake O * Old shepherd, Darujhistan residentToll the Hounds, Chapter 7 * Oponn, Twin Jesters of Chance, (Lord's 'push' : Lady's 'pull') * Orfantal, a Tiste Andii Soletaken, Korlat's brother * Osseric, (aka 'Osserc') son of Father Light P * Pallid, a new Hound of Shadow * Pearl, a demon, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Phaed, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Pra'iran, a Tiste Andii * Precious Thimble, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Prelick, a drunk suitor of Delish in Darujhistan * Prophet Seech, the High Priest of the 'Fallen One' in Black Coral (once a middling artist named Munug) Q * Quip Younger, owner of "Quip's Bar" R * Raest, a Jaghut Tyrant (retired), Guardian of the Azath House in Darujhistan * Rallick Nom, an awakened assassin in Darujhistan * Reccanto Ilk, a shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * The Redeemer, a recent Ascendant, revered in Black Coral * Resto, tavern-keeper of the "Scour Tavern" in Black Coral * Rhulad Sengar, a Tiste Edur, once Emperor of the Letherii Empire * Rood, a Hound of Shadow S * Salind, a young High Priestess of the Redeemer in Black Coral * Samar Dev, a witch and companion of Karsa Orlong * Santbala, a student of the dueling instructor Carpala * Scabandari, Tiste Edur Soletaken Eleint * Scamper, a two-legged dog owned by Grisp FalauntToll the Hounds, Chapter 21 * Scillara, Cutter’s companion * Scorch, an old associate of Torvald Nom and a newly hired estate guard in Darujhistan * Scurve, barkeep at the "Phoenix Inn" in Darujhistan * Seba Krafar, Master of the Assassins' Guild in Darujhistan * Seerdomin, a resident of Black Coral, friend of Spinnock Durav * ( Segda Travos : see Seerdomin ) * Seguleh Second, Knight of High House Death * Sepharla, a widow, mother of Delish in Darujhistan * Shadowthrone, the God of Shadow * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Shardan Lim, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Sheltatha Lore, * Silanah, an Eleint (aka 'the Red Dragon') in Black Coral * Silchas Ruin, a Tiste Andii, brother of Anomander Rake and Andarist * Silverfox, Bonecaster, the long-awaited 'Summoner' of the T'lan Imass * Sirik, a merchant and caravan owner based in Darujhistan * Skanar Ara, a commander of Jacuruku legions * Skinner, an officer of the Crimson Guard * Skintick, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Snell, a child * Sordiko Qualm, High Priestess of Shadow in Darujhistan * Sorrit, an Eleint * Spindle, a retired Bridgeburner, on a pilgrimage to the Barrow of the Redeemer outside Black Coral * Spinnock Durav, a Tiste Andii in Black Coral * Spite, (aka 'Sister Spite'), a Soletaken * Stonny Menackis, an retired caravan guard, now owner of a duelling school in Darujhistan * Studlock (aka Studious Lock), a castellan in Darujhistan * Sukul Ankhadu, * Sulty, server at the "Phoneix Inn" in Darujhistan * Surly, Mistress of the Claw under Emperor Kellanved * Sweetest Sufferance, a shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild T * Thordy, Gaz's wife in Darujhistan * Thove, * Thurule, Lady Envy's Seguleh servantToll the Hounds, Chapter 13 * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'Mother of all Dragons' * Tiserra, Torvald Nom's wife in Darujhistan * Toc Anaster, * Torvald Nom, a cousin of Rallick Nom * Trotts, an ex-Bridgeburner * Tufty, an undead white cat in Darujhistan * Trake, (aka 'Treach'), the 'Tiger of Summer', a war deity * Traveller, a stranger * Tulas Shorn, an undead Tiste Edur Soletaken Eleint, (aka Kagamandra Tulas) , U * Ultama, a Hound of Light V * Vanut Degalla, a Tiste in the time of ancient Kharkanas * Venaz, a worker at a mine outside Darujhistan * Venesara, a Hound of Light * Vorcan, Mistress of the Assassins' Guild in Darujhistan W * Whiskeyjack, fabled leader of the Bridgeburners, (aka 'Iskar Jarak') * Withal, a 'Meckros' swordsmith Z * Zechan Throw, an assassin Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Toll the Hounds